


The Life of Jason Harper

by TheDoctorin221b



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Coma, Coming Out, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Memories, Near Death Experiences, Out of Body Experiences, Owen Harper's A+ Parenting, Protective Toshiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: Jason thought almost dying would be a lot more painful, instead its a whole load of memories and an irritation Time Lord voice in his head. This is the life of Jason Harper and why he needs to continue living it.





	1. Chapter 1

The bike

TOO FAST

Had to get to hospital

TOO FAST

Mum let out a cry behind him tightening her grip around his waist

TOO FAST

He could hear sirens nearby

TOO FAST

He sped round a corner and suddenly could see the hospital

TOO FAST

The police car came out of nowhere careering into his side

TOO FAST

He shoved his mum behind him taking most of the impact

TOO FAST

The last thing he saw was Andy’s shocked face as he went flying over the bonnet.

Xoxoxo

He woke up in the hub, on the tattered sofa next to his dad’s autopsy room. The hub was dimly lit and completely empty covering the room in an eerie silence that made Jason shiver. He was around seventeen with dark hair, intelligent eyes and an angular face he’d inherited from his father. He was dressed stereotypically for the thing he loved doing, riding his motorbike, in a leather biker jacket, his favourite tight black jeans that Molly always teased him about and the bandana Harry had got him for his birthday.

_Oh you’re awake_ a voice said from inside his head, a statement not a question

**Who are you?** Jason thought back

_I’m the Doctor, Jack called me. You’re badly hurt so I had to enter your consciousness. Now we don’t have much time, we’re going to access your memories while I think of a plan._

The voice explained and before Jason could argue there was a bright light.


	2. Chapter 2

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO

Jason squinted as the light disappeared to show a young boy around 4 stood at a grave next to a sad and much younger looking Owen Harper. The boy turned at a sound and Jason’s suspicion was answered, it was him; tear tracks on his face, a small bear clutched in his arms and a look on his face that said he knew life was never going to be the same again.

“Daddy, who’s that man?” Younger Jason asked pointing directly at older Jason.

Owen turned, his eyes following his son’s point before he took off running leaving, both Jason’s to run after him.

**I guess they can’t see me then?** He thought as he saw his dad run and punch Jack.

_Of course they can’t they’re your memories, do you know how much time you could change if they could see you, all the paradoxes. Now hush I’m thinking._ The doctor replied before falling silent again.

Jason rolled his eyes and watched as Jack was thrown to the ground by his dad and then soon became a member of Torchwood. While all this happened though the teen could only focus on one thing, the sad looking child who was trailing the adults who were ignoring his very presence.

Jason sighed as the neglect started that day and it didn’t get better for a long while.

Just as he was about ask the Doctor something the bright light happened again.


	3. Chapter 3

TWELVE YEARS AGO

Jason was stood in the hub again this time though Suzie was still there and both Tosh and Ianto looked much younger. He turned as he heard the door opened and Owen come stumbling in followed by Jason who was now five years old and looked utterly miserable, older Jason knew it was because the past year of his life had been utter hell, with his dad forgetting he even existed and taking home a different person each night and fucking them in the room next to his.

“Sorry Jack, no fucking school apparently, why are holidays even a thing?” Owen grumbled as Jack tossed him a concerned look.

“That’s ok Owen, hi, you must be Jason. This is my son Harry and Ianto’s daughter Molly.” Jack introduced leading him over to a small table where two equally aged children were drawing.

Jason gave the two children a small smile as they made introductions and Harry gave him a big grin launching into a description of what he was drawing, making Jason laugh for the first time in almost two years. Older Jason grinned knowing that this was the first of many laughs and smiles with his friends as he was thinking this he saw younger Jason take the picture he had drawn and run over to Owen holding up to his father who looked at it with a small smile before placing it on his desk continuing his work. Younger Jason’s face screwed up in disappointment and sadness before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Wow, Jason what a nice picture, do you mind if I have it, my desk needs some decoration.” A happy voice asked behind him turning he found Tosh grinning down at him.

“Ok, I can make you more if you like, what do you want me to draw?” Jason said with a big grin as he pulled Tosh back to the drawing table.

“Well I like cats and horses, what do you like Jason?” the computer genius asked genuinely interested.

“I like dogs and cars and spiderman and I like you Miss Sato.” Jason said politely making Tosh laugh and older Jason smile as he looked on, her melodic laughter continuing after the memory faded


	4. Chapter 4

TEN YEARS AGO

It was a very dark night, there was thunder and lightning lighting up the sky every few minutes, older Jason watched as a young boy about seven ran through the street. He was soaking wet and shaking in cold when he reached a block of flats at the end of the street running through the doors quickly and up the stairs. Jason watched from the stairwell as the boy knocked on a door loudly for a few minutes until a tired confused looking Tosh opened the door.

“Jason, what’s going on? Your soaking wet come in.” Tosh said herding the boy into the flat.

After getting younger Jason dried off and warmed up she asked for an explanation, the seven year old looked sad as he looked down into his cup of hot chocolate, holding back his tears.

“Dad forgot to give me dinner, he hasn’t been home all weekend. I… I didn’t know what to do, so I came here sorry.” Jason said sadly

“Oh Jason you have nothing to apologise for, you did good coming here, your dad should not have left you for that long, you can stay here for tonight and tomorrow I’ll take you to school and then talk to Owen, I’ll tell him off ok?” Tosh said with a small motherly smile.

“Thanks mum.” Both Jason’s said as the younger one started to drift off and the older one started to disappear


	5. Chapter 5

SEVEN YEARS AGO

**Why?** Jason asked tired of all the memories he had been watching

_I’m showing you why you need to live, these people love you Jason and they need you._ The Doctor answered softly

**I know that, I want to live** Jason argued

_I know Jason but you are slowly slipping away, you need to watch these memories to remind you while you need to live and to give you the strength to do so._ The Doctor explained before falling silent again

Jason groaned and looked around seeing Gwen Cooper in her police uniform stood in the station with PC Andy, Jason glared at the man even though he knew he couldn’t be seen.

“Jason Harper; ten years old, caught trying to run away for the third time this month, his father said he couldn’t come pick him up so the boss asked you to take him home then you can call it a day ok.” Andy said giving Gwen the address, a sympathetic smile and a concerned look which he kept giving her after the incident at the fountain earlier.

“Come on kid home time.” Gwen said opening the cell door and ushering younger Jason out of the cell and leading him to the police car.

“So what’s your story son?” Gwen asked once they were in the car

“I’m not your son and my sad story is my business.” Younger Jason said glumly, looking out the window pensively.

“Well don’t you have anyone that would miss you if you ran away, some family or friends maybe?” Gwen asked her maternal instincts kicking in.

“Yeah my best friends Molly and Harry but my family don’t care, only them and maybe Tosh.” Jason said sighing as they got to his house.

“Want me to talk to your dad?” Gwen asked concerned.

“No its ok he’s probably not even in anyway, but how about I help you out and take you somewhere you’ve been looking for.” Jason said leaning forward.

“And where would that be.” Gwen asked faking interest.

“Torchwood.” Jason said capturing Gwen’s attention instantly

He directed her to drive to the fountain and then took her into the pizza place next door.

“Alright Olly?” Jason asked walking in.

“Yeah, great Jace the usual for you Torchwood lot?” Olly asked smiling at the boy.

“Yeah the lady needs a welcome gift.” Jason answered winking at Gwen.

Once they had the pizza Jason gave them to Gwen and told her to walk in front of him into the tourist shop in front of them. Once inside a smart man in a suit asked came out.

“Hey Ianto the new pizza delivery lady insisted on giving the pizza to Jack herself, think she’s heard the rumours.” Jason said with a shrug

“Sure don’t keep him waiting.” Ianto said with a grin pressing a button to open a secret door.

Once inside the entered a lift and then Jason gave another feral grin before running into the big area and sitting with another two kids, then Jack talked about Torchwood and took Gwen to see a Weevil before Jack walker her back to do introductions

“Owen Harper, Gwen Copper.” Jack introduced

“That’s Doctor Owen Harper thank you.” Owen said with a smirk

“Yeah and you’re a crap parent it would seem.” Gwen retorted.

“What?” Owen snapped.

“Jason Harper, three run away attempts this month, first time we found him sleeping in someone’s shed, then trying to steal food from café and today we found him trying to break into a swimming centre to use the showers. Now what sort of parent would let that happen I wonder.” Gwen read out before throwing the file onto Owen’s desk glaring at the man all the while.

“Thanks Gwen at least someone finally called him up on his shit parenting.” A tall boy the same age as Jason said coming up and shaking Gwen’s hand before walking back to his friends.

“Yes, well, Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Suzie Costello, second in command. And this is Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after everyone and gets us everywhere on and he looks good in a suit.” Jack said smirking.

“Careful that’s harassment sir.” Ianto said with a small smile

“Oh and those are our mascots Ianto’s daughter Molly Jones, Owen’s kid Jason Harper and Harry Saxon Jr.” Jack said introducing them all in time.

“Don’t worry Gwen I got me a substitute.” Jason said grinning.

“Substitute? That’s not what you said when you turned up at my house, got your own room **and** your first set of Christmas presents in about 6 years.” Tosh said fondly however looking pointedly at Owen.

“Also why didn’t you come over, or at least say anything before you did any of these dangerous things?” Tosh reprimanded, hands on hips using her mum voice.

Jason opened his mouth to reply, a sheepish look on his face before older Jason suddenly noticed the way his dad seemed to be looking at his mum; guilt, wonder, awe. The older boy smiled realising this was probably the moment that started their relationship, the spark that would one day grow into a family that all loved each other.

**Doctor? Can you tell if my sister is alright, if mum is ok?**

_No_ _Jason you’ll have to wake up and find out for yourself, use it as strength to survive, anyway I think I’ve found something._

Jason didn’t even flinch this time at the bright light that engulfed his whole body.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX YEARS AGO

Older Jason blinked before frowning, confused at the sight in front of him.

**I don’t remember this, this never happened.**

_It did, Jack tells me it was a memory changing alien and the only way to stop it was to retcon everyone._

Jason looked around, the hub was the same but so very different because of how different the people in it were.

From the background he watched as the Torchwood team worked around each other, with the addition of Adam the aforementioned alien. Jason growled when he saw him kissing his mum and touching her neck to use his powers but it all stopped when he saw not only Owen walk in but him as well.

Owen looked the exact opposite of what he usually did, he was nerdy and shy with glasses and a blush that appeared when Tosh greeted him. He was different as well, he was grinning from ear to ear and he looked more well looked after, chubbier and better groomed. He walked with his dad’s arm over his shoulder and what hurt the most was Owen looked proud for once.

“That goal was amazing, you’re the best on the team son.” Owen said reaching over with his other hand to ruffle Jason’s hair.

“Thanks dad, did you see me tackle the ball off Jimmy Carter, he was so annoyed.” Jason replied laughing.

“Yeah I did, his face was classic. Well you’d better go do your homework, I’ll come get you later Jason. I love you.” Owen said before Jason hugged his father and was kissed on the forehead before he ran off.

Older Jason didn’t even try and hide the tears running down his face at the scene, his dad so sincere and loving as he’d never seen until really recently.

He turned away to wipe away the tears as the light embraced him once more.


	7. Chapter 7

FOUR YEARS AGO                              

Jason smiled, this was not a happy memory, the whole ordeal had been awkward and uncomfortable, so much resentment and anger simmer between them, but this one memory, both men sat in front of a sympathetic family councillor, was the beginning of a lot of good memories between father and son that had been twelve years dormant.

“So, Owen why don’t you tell Jason how you felt when Katy died, how it caused you to begin to distance yourself from your son and why.” David said with a comforting smile.

Owen’s face crumpled in pain but he still managed to get the words out.

_Tell me Jason, if it hurts him why does he do it?_

Older Jason gave a small sad smile looking down as the upset, haunted man before turning to the open blinds looking out at the small waiting room, he saw Tosh calmly reading a novel, she had insisted on coming, after all it had been at her insistence they go

**She wanted us to, and he was falling for her**

_No, I think he wanted this too, he wanted to be happy, with her and with you_

Jason tilted his head confused as he realized this was true, in front of him he could see Owen talking, pain and regret paining his features, he was trying. Jason had wanted his dad back from the moment he lost his birth mum and now it was like Owen was realising this, he wanted his son back as well.

Both Jasons smiled as one vanished


	8. Chapter 8

TWO YEARS AGO

Jason cringed, this was his coming out memory, that and his first kiss two seconds after. It was both happy and awkward at how embarrassed he’d been to tell his parents.

Owen, Tosh and Jason had just finished moving into their new house, empty boxes lying around to be gotten rid of and the rest of the team had just left the family in their new home. They were sat at the newly set up dinner table eating fish and chips Ianto had picked up for them. The fifteen year old Jason looked around the table smiling slightly while his leg jumped under the table.

“Mum, dad, I have something to tell you.” Jason declared

“What is it honey, is something wrong?” Mum asked while dad looked equally concerned.

“No it’s just, I’m gay.” Jason declared waiting with bated breath for his parents’ reaction.

“OK, son, we don’t mind, we accept you and still love you.” Owen said trying not to sound awkward, but talking about feelings were still not his strong suit. Mum nodded in agreement taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze

“Thanks dad, I’ll be back in a sec, gotta pee.” Jason replied with a smile.

He walked out to the hallway and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Harry stood there, holding his coat with a curious expression on his face.

“Sorry, I uh, forgot my coat.” He stuttered quickly, looking at his feet and blushing.

“That’s ok, um, how long have you been there?” Jason asked also embarrassed.

Harry looked up before giving Jason a Jack Harkness-esque smirk as he took a bold step forward. The teens were the same height at that time, so they could both feel each other’s hitched breath at the closeness.

“I heard that, it was brave, how about we be brave again?” Harry asked his voice low.

However just as their lips met older Jason vanished once again.

 

Jason opened his eyes, he expected to see another memory, but instead there was nothing, he was floating in the bright light, weightless and confused.

**Doctor what’s happening?**

_You’re running out of time._

**How do I fix it?**

_You wake up. You decide to live_

**How?**

_…_

**Doctor? Doctor, are you there? What’s that noise?**

A loud, constant beeping, sounding out through his whole being, inside his mind and his body and all of space and time around him. Then all the memories were coming at once.


	9. Chapter 9

BEEP

Mum smiled ecstatic, holding dad’s hand, sat opposite him. “How would you feel about having a younger sibling?” It wasn’t a question, it was a surprise announcement that he should have expected.

BEEP

It was the Torchwood Christmas party, he decided it was time to stop hiding his relationship with Harry, they slow danced and kissed. He heard Jack and Tosh laugh and Owen good naturedly moan, he looked over to see everyone passing cash around.

BEEP

He beat up the guy who he saw harassing Molly in school, he got sent home, dad shouted at him, he shouted back. Mum crying at them to stop, him storming out.

BEEP

Arguing at Harry about the fight, Molly arguing she didn’t need defending, him storming out of there as well.

BEEP

He found himself outside Tosh’s old flat, the door was the same but he knew the people inside were different. He remember being a scared seven year old, he cried before he felt soft arms hugging him from behind and a soft humming soothing him. He turned to hug Toshiko Harper, his mother.

BEEP

They helped each other up before she walked him downstairs. Suddenly her hand tightened its grip on his painfully, a splash and a cry of pain and surprise as her waters broke. He ran to the bike.

BEEP

He saw Andy behind him, he knew he was going too fast but the cries of pain from his mum spurred him to keep going fast, the hospital nearing he saw Andy turn left behind him.

BEEP

Andy came out of a small side street, screeched his brakes, a look of shock and horror on his face as Jason’s broken body fell to the ground in front of him and Tosh fell to the floor.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP


	10. Chapter 10

Everything looked grey and hazy, he blinked and looked around. He was stood in a hospital corridor, there were three sleepy looking people sat on hard plastic chairs in front of a closed door. He walked forward and saw with shock that it was Jack, Ianto and Gwen. He looked at the door scared, if he was correct, he was in a coma in that room. He took a step towards the door but suddenly two doctors and a nurse ran through him into the room leaving the door open to see inside. He saw Owen, he looked haggard and exhausted, and Harry stood next to him crying and being held back from running to his prone form. The doctors were giving CPR and trying desperately to resuscitation him, in the corner stood a greying man, looking defeated and miserable. Jason guessed this was The Doctor.

“You said you could save him.” Owen accused loudly to The Doctor

“I...I’m sorry, I thought it work, I thought he could do it.” The Doctor said sadly.

“I can do it, just show me how.” Jason said but no one heard.

“It wasn’t enough, you said you’d help him and you failed, you killed my son.” Owen was shouting now, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I did all I could.” The Doctor replied

“Well it wasn’t enough!” Owen screaming lunging at the Time Lord.

“What the hell is going on here?” A loud voice shouted over the sounds of shouting and crying.

He turned to see Tosh, standing in the doorway, Molly slightly behind her, both holding a bundle in their arms. He walked forwards to look as his mum talked to his dad out of beating up the doctor. He didn’t hear any of it, all could see was his little brother, small tufts of hair and toffee brown eyes that looked directly up into his. He gave a watery smile as the baby reached up toward him and his sister gave a small gurgle from Molly’s arms, also looking straight at Jason.

“I did it, I saved you both. I can wake up now.” Jason said triumphantly before closing his eyes and waiting for the light.

This one was different, it was golden and shimmering, it was filled with laughter and happy words exchanged with friends, Jason smiled peacefully. It felt like coming home.

His brother and sister gave triumphant cries of life as he opened his eyes and the sound was like music to his ears.


End file.
